


pizza pizza

by gaybikachu



Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, cross dressing is a cursed tag but rex is in drag and bub fucks him., dude its what you'd usually expect from me idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybikachu/pseuds/gaybikachu
Summary: a pizza boy gets lucky on the job.
Relationships: Rex Fontaine/Bub | Beelzebub
Kudos: 19





	pizza pizza

“Heya. Extra large sausage?”

The strain of the midday heat had practically melted the delivery boy into a puddle on the expensive home’s porch. The courier, Bub, was a devil with dark bags under his eyes, and greasy armpit stains on his shirt. The top two buttons of his work shirt popped open from the heat, and a generous amount of hairy cleavage peeked its way out.

The customer across from him was a woman dressed in an opulent robe that clung to her curves snugly. Her makeup was dark and seductive- just like the gaze she was giving the pizza boy. She looked over the hulking form of the man in front of her, sizing him up with a smile, “Mmhm.”

“Alright,” Bub blinked dumbly, taken aback by the customer’s soft thighs peeking from her robe, “Uh- Yeah. Um,” he fumbled with the receipt, “That’s- that’s $22.80.”

The woman blinked slowly for a moment, clearly ogling the other’s chest, “Why don’t you come inside? I left my wallet in the living room, and I’d feel bad leaving you out here in the heat.” She flicked her eyes back up to the courier’s face.

“Uh… ‘m not really supposed to go in customers houses-”

“It’ll just be for a minute. C’mon in.” 

The human turned and sauntered farther inside the mansion, her long, elegant robe trailing behind her. Bub sighed under the oppressive heat of the sun, and followed her into her home.

Inside, they were greeted with a coolly decorated living room. The room was set up in an open arrangement with the kitchen and backyard in full view from the entryway. Windows lined the walls, only having wispy, see-through curtains for privacy.

“Wow,” Bub spoke after a moment, “You have a nice place.”

“Thank you.” She batted her eyes at him, “My husband's more devoted to runnin' his wrestling arena than _me,_ ” Sighing wistfully, she waved the thought off, “But lemme just find my bag...”

Bub rolled on his heels awkwardly, pointedly trying not to stare at the curve of her ass while she carelessly tossed pillows and magazines about in her search.

“Aha!” She beamed, “I found it!”

Bub straightened up, moving to pull the box out of his bag, “Oh, cool! That’ll just be $22.80 for the pizza…” he trailed off at her puckered lips reapplying lipstick, “Uh…”

“Oh! I just found my lipstick. I don’t know where my wallet is…” She looked up at him demurely, “Is there...another way I can pay?”

His face flushed as the lady moved in close to him, her scent sweet and warm. Bub swallowed, stammering, “I- I mean, you’re really beautiful, but I really can’t fuck this job up-” he grunted as he felt her fondle his buldge, “My boss’ gonna get super pissed if I don’t get the money…”

The dame pouted and leaned in closer to murmur in his ear, “Well...maybe you can help me look? I might’ve dropped it on the ground.” She sunk down to her knees, her face center to his crotch, “Unless you’re hidin’ it in here?”

Bub paused, glancing at the forgotten pizza bag in his hand. “Fuck it,” he grunted, tossing the bag aside and fumbling with his belt.

The woman laughed, a deep, pleasant sound as she pulled him out of his pants. Bub groaned, the tight grip of her fists dragging up and down his length making him harder. “It’s been so long since I’ve played with a fat cock like this,” She sighed, resting her cheek on it lovingly.

“Oh yeah?” Bub puffed his chest, “I’m gonna make you _scream_ with my big cock, babe.”

She smirked up at him, “I bet you will, baby.” She licked the side of his cock coyly, “You gonna pin me down and pound me where anybody can see us?”

“Uhuh!”

She chuckled again, focusing her attention back on his cock. She wrapped her lips around the head, moving up his length slowly, until she had him entirely in her mouth. Bub moaned, his knees buckling at the wet heat of her throat. He stumbled back into a couch behind him and tangled his fingers in her long dark hair. She raised a brow and slid off, lipstick already smudging, “Careful with the hair, hot stuff.”

“S-sorry it’s just- ngh!” The housewife ignored his cries as she moaned and gagged around the length of Bub’s cock. She sloppily left a trail of drool and lipstick in her wake, keeping her hypnotizing eyes locked with Bub’s. She pulled off again, this time kissing and fondling his balls, nudging his piercings sweetly. 

“I can’t-” Bub groaned, “I can’t wait, I wanna fuck you…”

“Mm? You wanna fuck me, big boy?” She rose to her feet, undoing the tie around her waist, slipping her broad shoulders out of the housecoat, “Then pin me down and _take it._ ”

Bub pounced onto her, ripping her robe open like a present. His face split into a sleazy, devilish grin at the sight of her nude body under him. The seductress spread her thighs apart, showing off the little plug in her ass. She pumped her cock lazily, speaking in a sultry drawl, “Well? Are you gonna just sit and stare…” She reached down, teasing the plug with one finger, “Or are you gonna take this plug out and fill me up?”

Pushing her knees up and pinning her down, Bub huskily muttered in her ear, “‘M gonna turn you from a sexy little housewife...” He nibbled on her earlobe “Into my wet little bi-”

“Don’t tell me what you wanna do,” The woman scoffed as she reached down, pulling out the plug with a slick pop, “Just pin me down and _do it.”_

Bub teased the head of his cock on her stretched hole, “Yes, _ma’am!”_

He pushed into her with a low hiss. The dame’s eyelids fluttered, melting under his touch. Bub pulled her closer, holding her hips down as he slid deeper inside and moaned as he rutted into her tight heat. The woman whined beneath him, jerking herself with one hand while the other rested on the devil’s shoulder.

“Fuck yeah, babe… You like takin’ a big, nasty cock up your ass?” Bub grunted.

“Oh baby. Fuck me like that; make me take your fat- Oh my god!” She grabbed at Bub’s strong, steady hands on her hips, her green eyes glaring up at him with dark desire, “Fuck _me!”_

Bub smirked, “Aw, I already am-”

“Don’t- ah, _damn_ \- don’t fuckin’ sass me, Kitten.” She admonished, removing one of Bub’s hands from her waist onto her leaking cock, “Make me cum!”

Bub’s heart almost leaped out of his chest, “Y- yes ma’am!”

He worked his fist up and down the length of her cock, squeezing a little tighter around the head and watching the pre leak out pathetically. The housewife moaned whorishly below him, arching her back more as she got closer to her peak.

“C’mon big boy- Fuck my ass! Fuck me like you _need_ it.” She hooked her legs around him tighter, “Oh, you’re gonna make me cum, Kitten!”

Bub whined, mounting her more firmly, “Yeah, I wanna make you cum! Please,” He jerked her cock roughly, “Daddy, cum on my cock!”

The dame howled under him, shooting ropes of cum onto her shaved chest. Bub worked her through her orgasm, slowing his pace to a deep, loving rhythm. She sighed, hair splaying around her like a dark halo. 

She looked up through her thick lashes, murmuring softly to the other.

“Huh?” Bub’s hips came to a halt, “What’d you say?”

She huffed, bringing her lips to his ear “I said-” She dug her sharp nails into his skin “-don’t fucking stop.”

Bub grunted, the pain spurning his hips forward again. The woman smiled at him wickedly, raking her nails down the expanse of his back, making him _howl_.

“Aah! Fuck-” Bub shifted deeper between her legs, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder. The housewife gasped feeling him push into her again, eyelids fluttering. He pulled her long, smooth leg against him as he desperately rutted against her, “Daddy, please.”

The mistress grunted, brushing her hair from her sweaty face, “What’s that, baby?”

Bub whined, slouching over her, “ _Please_ Daddy, please please please- I wanna cum, wanna cum in you,” His hips slapped faster against her, his grunts getting deeper and more animalistic.

“Yeah, Kitten? You wanna cum inside of Daddy?” The temptress wrapped her arms around his waist, “Then _cum._ ” She ordered, leaning up to catch his lips in a sloppy, wet kiss

Bub cried into her painted lips, his thrusts smacking loudly in the living room. He fucked her ass through his orgasm, the white hot pleasure making him plow her until he had nothing left. Bub whined, burying his head into her chest, spent from the heat and exertion.

The pair laid in each other’s arms for a while, panting and spent. Bub shifted his hips to pull out of the mistress, but opted to continue snuggling into her chest rather than pull away completely. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, “You’re always so sweet after you cum for me.”

Bub hummed, “It’s cuz I get tired after.”

The woman made a knowing sound, reaching into her own dark locks and pulling off their wig with a huff, “Fuckin’ hot…”

“Yeah you are.”

Rex snorted, tossing the wig aside and laying back down, “Well, I hope that got your rocks off, pizza boy.”

“Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah, it was good! Really really good.”

“Just good?” Rex held Bub’s face in his hands, “‘Cause from how you were screaming, I’d say you thought it was better than good.”

“You know what I meant!” Bub pouted.

Rex laughed at his expense, “ _T_ _here’s_ the bratty little kitten I know." He leaned down to give him another peck on the lips.

Bub met him in the middle, smooching him back. He sighed, dreamily circling his partner’s nipple, “So…”

“What is it, kitten?”

Bub coughed, a blush spreading up his ears, “Uh- are you up for another round?”

Rex smirked and sat up, coyly spreading his legs, “Maybe if you do a good job of cleaning me up…” he trailed, circling his cum filled hole, “I’ll think about it, sugar”

Bub’s cock shot straight to attention, “Yes Ma’am!” 

“That’s my good boy.” The temptress replied, sighing at the other’s tongue lapping at her warmly, “My very good boy.”


End file.
